


A Single Selfish Thought

by krispy_kream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kingsglaive Spoilers, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispy_kream/pseuds/krispy_kream
Summary: She's never wanted anything for herself before this. Luckily it is something she will never have.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Put this on tumblr right after watching the movie and I forgot to put it here lol (gonna go ahead and blame [Rue](http://ruebird.tumblr.com/) for making me ship this)  
> I'll probably write more for this fandom when I get out of sidequest hell, but for now have some movie stuff with Luna!

It’s dark. It’s always so dark.

But through the smoke and the rubble she can make out a figure, tall and black, emerging from the chaos and destruction. He is limping but that stride, that build, is unmistakable.

“Nyx!” Lunafreya calls.

He doesn’t answer, but details are coming into focus: the silver glint from the metal on his uniform, a loose braid displaced by the wind. It’s all solid and familiar shapes, a silhouette she’s come to associate with security and with strength.

She takes a few hesitant steps forward. It really is him, him and him alone coming forward as the victor. He finally looks up and sees her. She runs to meet him halfway.

“Nyx!” she cries again. She is so eager and grateful to see him that they collide and he catches her arms in his warm, calloused hands. “You made it.”

His hold steadies her and through the dirt and the soot and the blood he smiles. It’s crooked and awkward, trying to figure out if it belongs or if he deserves it. That’s how she knows it’s real and for her.

“Of course,” he says, “I told you I’m the hero, didn’t I?” His telltale, self proclaimed confidence seeps into his tone for just a moment, but it fades as she draws closer, as her hands rise to his chest to press against him, to make sure he’s real. His voice drops. He almost whispers to her, “though I never intended to sign up for your duty-or-death policy.”

Lunafreya tries to smile at the joke, but it’s so hard. The threat is so real now and while she fears not her own death, she cannot say the same for others.

“But carry out our duties we must. You know what’s at stake,” she says, more for herself; to remind her what still needs to be done even as she moves ever closer, even as his arms wrap fully around her.

He tries to smirk, tries to look cocky and teasing but the effect is lost when he cups her cheek in his hand. His touch is so soft, so exceptionally timid, like he’s afraid she might shatter like a far off dream. She leans into it.

“Is there room in that head of yours for even a single selfish thought, Princess?”

He draws her in.

“Just one.”

She can feel his breath, ragged and hot, against her skin. It’s only one selfish thought, but it’s bigger than it needs to be. It consumes her, it clouds her mind and everything that she should be fades away and is replaced by this: his arms, his eyes, his touch, the warmth of how she fits beside him. It would clearly be her undoing but she realizes that she is already undone. Her eyes flutter closed. 

And just like that he crumbles away into ash; everything that had been solid and strong suddenly wasting away like death on the wind. How many deaths must she see like this? How many will be lost until the kings are satisfied? They had accepted him, they had granted him power…!

The faint light of dawn pricks at her eyes as she wakes. She is still alone with the shadows of the night.

The price is a life. She should have known he would chose his own.


End file.
